stupid
by neopyro
Summary: Is Harry as stupid as most people think? Will Harry survive the wrath of Ron? H/g


If you like h/g sap keep reading. If not, read anyway.  
  
Harry sat in his usual seat in the Hall after a grueling summer at the Dursley's. He didn't mention anything but, they had beaten him over the summer. He had lost weight and grown taller. He was around 5'10" 125 pounds. In other words he was dangerously underweight. Due to a quick argument between Ron and Hermione, he had stayed away and came up to the castle with Dean and Seamus. Harry had been in the first group to get inside. Ron plopped down next to him and Hermione sat down on Harry's other side.  
  
Harry saw a girl he recognized as Ginny heading over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
'She really grew up over the summer. Guys are going to be fawning left and right. She was gorgeous. Gorgeous was an understatement. She was amazing. With her fiery hair billowing down her shoulders and her long legs that made his eyes bug out and then those orbs of beaut- hey, where'd that thought come from? This is Ron's little sister I'm thinking about.'  
  
'Because she's dead sexy' said that evil little voice in the back of his head  
  
'It's only Ginny so shut it.' Harry thought firmly  
  
'Hey, you're the one who thought about her orbs of beauty!' The evil voice sent back  
  
"Harry? You alright?" Ron asked him, disrupting his thoughts  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked coherently  
  
"You look like you've just seen some new gorgeous girl who's giving you the eye." Ron pointed out  
  
"Nope. Just noticing how much Ginny grew up over the summer." Harry replied (after this comment, Hermione began to grin)  
  
"No. Y-you can't."  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry asked confused  
  
"She's too young. I won't let you." Ron said angrily, moving towards Harry.  
  
Harry scooted back, Baffled at Ron's new behavior.  
  
"What's with you Ron?" Harry asked  
  
It became apparent that debate would not help, so he ran away as fast as possible.  
  
Harry found himself out at the lake. He heard a light sobbing, then turned to see where it was coming from. It was Ginny on the bench.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" He asked  
  
"You." She replied trying to stifle her tears  
  
"Me? What did I do?" Harry asked even more confused  
  
"Not what you did do. What you didn't." Harry had lost his ability for coherent speech. Ginny continued" You are stupid. I spent five years in love with you and I can still count on two hands the number of words you've said to me. You never noticed that people loved you. You didn't even seem to care. You just sat there. You are stupid Harry Potter and I love you. I always will. Even if I'm only Ron's annoying little sister who released a monster on the school. Just the annoying freckled redheaded little sister with a silly crush. " She blared angrily  
  
Harry opened his mouth but nothing more than a squeak came out. Thought came back to him a minute later an he did the first thing that came to mind. If Ron had seen this, Harry would've been ripped limb from limb. Harry kissed her.  
  
Her lips were soft and supple and she tasted like Root beer and honey. She smelled like a spring morning. It seemed like an eternity yet the kiss was over in a few seconds. Before he knew it, she was kissing him back. Harry felt a tingly feeling inside. It was an indescribable experience. All one could say was "good". 10 minutes and countless snogs later, Harry entered the common room with a broad grin on his face. Harry plopped down next to Dean and Neville, still grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Uh oh." Neville said "That's Harry's I-JUST-FINISHED-SNOGGING-CHO-CHANG face."  
  
"Yeah. They either made up or Harry got a new Girlfriend." Dean teased  
  
Harry got up and left the table. He had to go somewhere else. Since Ron was still looking for Harry, he sat down next to Hermione. His grin was gone now but the butterflies remained. Harry sat in the chair next to her, willing himself to regain the ability to talk. Words came out of his mouth although not anything like what he wanted to say.  
  
"Tongues are interesting things aren't they?" Harry asked, turning a color  
  
"What?" Hermione asked looking up from her book to address Harry "Oh my." She gasped "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE A HICKEY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF AT ONCE!" she commanded  
  
At that exact same instant, Ginny entered the common room with a giant toothy grin. When she realized the entire room was silent and all eyes were either on Harry or her, she froze in the middle of the room.  
  
Suddenly someone started clapping. One by one, everyone joined in until the room practically filled with clapping. It was going to be a nice year. 


End file.
